


Skyfire

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I just want everyone to be happy damnit, M/M, More tags as I go, Mpreg, Omega Ignis, Silly nonsense, alpha noct, spoilers for episode prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Ignis isn't particularly happy about fate dealing him the life of an Omega, but when King Regis gives him an interesting offer, maybe being an Omega isn't such a bad thing after all.





	1. Chapter 1

The young man sat up, shivering with a fever he had never felt in his life. His body burned, sweat dripped off his nose, and he was annoyingly sticky between his legs. Clearly it had to have been from one of _those_ dreams to cause that, but the fever? He hadn't felt sick earlier, and this was stronger than just a common cold. Long, slim legs slid from the 16 year old's bed and jerked when it touched the cold wood floor. A hiss escaped his lips as he finally flattened his foot to the polished surface.

 

Perhaps a shower, then maybe a snack. He looked at the clock. 5:48 am. Okay, no snack, a proper breakfast then. He stood, legs oddly wobbly, and carefully padded over to the bathroom attached to his room. At least he shouldn't disturb his uncle this way. The older man probably wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. He, himself, should be out and off to his own training as soon as he finished his food.

 

Going into the room, he frowned at the scent that came off of him, now much more noticeable in a smaller environment. It was sickeningly sweet, almost making him gag. Where was it coming from? He lifted his arm and sniffed at it and frowned. No, not from there. Could it be... He looked down at his pants. Cum... didn't smell like that. Quickly his hands moved and yanked off the offending fabric and pressed his fingers between his rear's cheeks and froze. No... No it couldn't be... it... it was slick.

 

Ignis Scientia was presenting as Omega.

 

* * *

 

Ignis rolled over in his bed, frowning as his eyes slowly opened. That was an interesting memory to have in his sleep. Shifting, he looked at this clock, noting he woke only minutes before his alarm, and reached to switch off the device before it went off. His long fingers moved from the clock to his glasses, sitting up as he brought them to his face for their proper placement.

 

The memory of his presenting lingered and it slowly brought a smile to his lips as he remembered trying to explain to a tiny prince that he wasn't in the hospital, but dodged the main question ever present on those small pouty lips.

 

“ _But you... presented Alpha right?”_

 

Even now, 6 years later, Ignis hid that he was an Omega to his closest friend, or more accurately, friends. Not even the others he interacted knew of his gender. Gladio must have suspected at some point, as he was a little too... sniffy around him in the early days. Now, oddly enough, he missed the taller trying to find ways to scent him 'discreetly'. A smile was brought to his lips as his hand moved to touch the scent gland in his neck, a slight desire to be bit traveling through his veins.

 

Wait, no, what was he thinking?! Mating to Gladio?! That was insane! Preposterous!! So, so, SO not what he needed to be thinking about!

 

Ignis groaned as he got out of bed, stretching out the muscles in his body once he was fully upright. A shower, his suppressant pills, breakfast, then a quick trip to Noctis's apartment to make the prince breakfast so he at least ATE something in the morning. Then he was off to meetings, an audience with the King, training and whatever else his duties threw at him. He paused and wrinkled his nose as his mind reminded him that tonight was a state dinner, something he loathed. There was always that one official that was too frisky after a few drinks and without fail, the dirty blond was the target of their grabby hands. Much to Noctis and Gladio's enjoyment of course, as his friends would snicker behind their hands -At least Noctis would, Gladio didn't have that sort of tact-, and leave him to fend for himself.

 

Maybe he would actually use that one guest feature and bring Prompto to take the wrath of the official.

 

No, that would be cruel of him. The younger man would probably run screaming like a chocobo seeing a mouse. While that would be entertaining, it's not something that should be done at that fancy of a dinner. Though perhaps he'd bring Prompto anyway. He would be going to them soon enough once he'd finish his training to be part of the Crownsguard.

 

Ignis quickly finished his shower, put on his clothes, and moved towards his kitchen. He paused when he saw an uninvited guest searching his cabinets for food.

 

“Mornin'.”

 

“How did you get into my apartment, exactly?” The older man shrugged and finally turned to him.

 

“You gave me a key remember?” Gladio yawned and pulled out the small metal. “Why don't you have cereal or something?”

 

“Why are you raiding my kitchen?” Ignis frowned and moved to take the bowl out of the other's hand. “I rather make my own breakfast. Healthier.”

 

“Right. Of course.” Another yawn and he gave up the bowl, leaning against the island in the centre of the kitchen as he watched the shorter man set about making food. “You takin' the day off? Big dinner tonight.”

 

“I have no plans of neglecting my duties just because the night will be long. Why are you up so early?”

 

“Just got the feelin' I should be pestering you today.” A sloppy grin came to Gladio's lips and Ignis was slightly tempted to smack it off his face. “Though I didn't beat you in earliness. You smell great. New shampoo?”

 

“No, and I rather you not scent me like a starved Alpha.”

 

“Aw, Iggy, but I am starved. Make me some food too, will ya?” Another grin and he did reach over and smack his arm.

 

“Did you honestly just come over for breakfast?”

 

“Mostly? Also Dad's on some sort of warpath because of something the King said, but he won't tell me because it's not 'proper' for a king to say. What the hell is proper for a King? They can say what they want, they're the one in charge, right? Fuck, some of the shit that comes out of Noctis's mouth-”

 

“Isn't what a future king should be saying and we should be curving those actions instead of supporting them.” He gave a pointed look the other, who just raised his hands in defense. “I suggest you curve some of your own language around him, Shield.”

 

“... Right, so... uh... What are you going to do when Noct does become king?”

 

“Perhaps I will follow the footsteps of Weskham and start my own exclusive bar.”

 

“I get a membership right?”

 

“You're too uncouth to have one.”

 

“Ouch.” The taller grabbed his chest like Ignis had stabbed one of his daggers in deep and wiggled it for good measure. “I'll have to learn how to talk like a posh twat then. Give me some lessons.”

 

“I doubt you're capable of learning.” They stared at each other for a second, both grinning at their friendly banter, before Ignis finally turned away, going to his fridge and pulling out the food needed to make their breakfast.

 

“So did you hear the gossip?”

 

“I don't fall for that kind of talk...”

 

“... The King's actually an Omega.” Gladio blinked as Ignis fumbled with the bottle of milk, nearly dropping it completely. “Well that was a weird reaction.”

 

“Why would you believe that?! Gladio, that talk is nonsense!”

 

“What? Why? There's nothing wrong with Omegas. Why couldn't one be in charge of a kingdom?”

 

“That's not what I meant! Don't speak of this in front of Noctis!”

 

“Oh come on, Iggy. If anyone's going to know, it'd be Noct.”

 

“Who is the closest person TO his majesty?!”

 

“...My dad?”

 

“Who is an Alpha. If the King is an Omega, then...”

 

“No.. No! Iggy! No!! Why did you go there!? Fuck!!” Gladio put his face in his hands, trying to mentally wipe the image from his mind. “Fuuuuck. It's just a rumor okay?! Okay!”

 

“Hopefully that tidbit will make you change your mind of spreading it! Honestly, Gladio.” Ignis looked down and sighed as he noted the wet spots from milk on his clothes and the puddles on his floor. “Will you mop this? It's in the closet. I need to change my clothes...”

 

“Yeah...” The two parted, and Ignis couldn't shake the slight dread of himself being exposed as an Omega. Did the other know and that's why be brought it up?

 

_There's nothing wrong with Omegas._

 

Yes, completely easy to say when you AREN'T one. A slave to your basic instinct to procreate every three months, liquid dripping down your legs for no reason aside from you moving just so, and worst of all, that all encompassing need to be knotted that rips through your senses when you get that scent of an Alpha who was showing off. Gladio was always showing off, which caused Noctis to show off, and a battle of who's more Alpha would just cause Ignis to short circuit and excuse himself before his slick leaked through his trousers and every could smell that sweet scent he gave off.

 

Speaking of that annoying slick, he could feel it slightly wetting his thighs just from his closeness to the Alpha in the other room. Maybe that dream was a warning that his heat was close. He wrinkled his nose and quickly changed his underwear, wiped himself clean and redressed. Perhaps he needed to up his suppressants, he would take a moment to see the physician this afternoon.

 

“Hey Ignis? … Whoa...” He turned in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, a slight frown on his lips as Gladio leaned in his doorway, nose wiggling as he scented the air. “What is that?”

 

“Get out, Gladio.”

 

“No wait... That your shampoo? It's super strong in here. Kinda smells like cotton candy.”

 

“Co-cotton candy?!” Ignis hurried over and pushed the larger man with all of his strength out of the room and closed the door. The Alpha wasn't having it apparently, and he found himself pinned to the door.

 

“... Is that just you? Didn't know a Beta could smell so good... should visit you more in the morning.”

 

“Gladio...” His voice was a deep growl, trying to put some threat into it, but he found himself falling prey to the press of the other against him. “Breakfast will not finish itself.”

 

“Yeah, but...” Gladio started to lean in, but got a hand to his face before he could go any further.

 

“I suggest if you want to keep the appendage between your legs, you will promptly stop and return to the kitchen.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are hard, Gladio, and I have no intentions of taking an Alpha's cock this early in the morning. Or ever, for that matter.”

 

“Iggy...” He whined and tried to lean in again. This time the adviser shoved him hard, sending him stumbling back. “Geeze, the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“Me?! You're trying to molest me against my bedroom door! Get your hormones in check!”

 

“... Fuck... Sorry. Sorry! Did you have an Omega over or something last night?”

 

“I don't see how that would be any of your business if I did.” He sighed and pulled out his phone, scoffing a bit. “I'm late. Find food elsewhere, and return the key I gave you.”

 

* * *

 

His adviser was annoyed. Highly annoyed. To the point he was pretty sure a dish would break every time Ignis set it down on the counter. And the wake up? Talk about rude, he almost hit the wall as he was flipped out of bed! When he uttered the words of 'Ew, you reek of Gladio', was almost sure that was his last words on Eos.

 

Whatever happened between Ignis and Gladio, the former was pissed off, and Noctis wasn't sure he should get in the middle of it.

 

Especially as that bowl just shattered.

 

“Maybe you should just... sit down and relax.” The Prince commented from his seat, wincing when a glare was shot his way. “You seem really stressed is all...”

 

“... I had an eventful morning.”

 

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that. You... uh... You want to discuss it? I mean, it might--”

 

“No.”

 

“Sure, okay.” Noctis rubbed the back of his head as he watched the other man clean up the broken shards and toss them into the garbage under the sink. “... You see my dad today, right?”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Can you ask him what is up with all the gossip about him lately? I'd ask at the dinner, but I'm probably get a stern 'Not now' from him... But I seriously would like to know if I'm going to have a sibling or not.”

 

“What?” Ignis turned to him, blinking in confusion. “I thought the rumor was just that he was an Omega.”

 

“Which, how that isn't common knowledge is beyond me. I thought everyone knew.” Noctis shrugged. “Who cares, you know? It's not taboo anymore, so why does it matter? But he doesn't have a mate, so there's no way he could be expecting. And if he is.... I don't want to think about who would be the father.”

 

“... Probably Clarus.” Ignis couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he remembered the turmoil of suggesting that to Gladio earlier.

 

“Eeeew! No! Gross, Ignis! I don't want Gladio to be my brother!!”

 

“Interesting that you two had nearly the same reaction.” Ignis paused. “Maybe The Marshal.”

 

“Grossssss, stop it.” The prince let his head fall against his arms that rest on the table in front of him.

 

“He seems particularly close to that one Kingsglaive member.... Ulric was his name, I believe.”

 

“IGNIS!” Noctis shot up and leveled a glare towards the taller man. “What if it was your uncle?”

 

“Then I would be honored to be welcomed into the royal family.”

 

“Seriously? That doesn't creep you out in the least?”

 

“Humans have needs...”

 

“Maybe you should get laid. Might end your stressing. Or are you unhuman enough to not have 'needs'?” Ignis sighed a bit, and brought the finished food over to the brat that waited at the table. The Alpha shifted, then poked his food. “... Sorry. That went a little far.”

 

“It was mere words, Noctis. Nothing more.” The blond went back to the stove and dished himself food before going to join the other.

 

“... So... what happened with Gladio?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Specs... You reek of him still. It's like whatever happened got stuck on your clothes. That...” Noctis pointed at the plate in front of his adviser. “... And you're eating with me.”

 

“He interrupted my morning routine, nothing more.”

 

“Don't make me pull the Prince card.”

 

“... He had a slip of Alpha, and pressed me to my bedroom door. That is it, nothing more happened. I pushed him off and left.”

 

“You're a Beta, what would have set him off?” The black haired man wrinkled his nose at the thought of Gladio going Alpha on the one next to him. Ignis had patience with them, but that must have tried it to the breaking point with how angry he was earlier.

 

“The scent of cotton candy... I still haven't figured out where that would come from.”

 

“You know, you kind of smell like that sometimes. Like faintly. I figured it was your shampoo or bodywash.”

 

“I... was unaware it smelled that way to Alphas. I will look into getting new ones.”

 

“But then you wouldn't smell like the Specs we've come to tolerate.” Noctis smirked and finished his plate. Ignis watched him silently before returning to his own food.

 

Maybe he should just give in and tell them.

 

* * *

 

It was a very rare treat to be in King Regis's office. The furniture was rich with gold and leather, the curtains intricate patterned and the rug bore the sigil of Lucis in a beautiful silver thread that made Ignis wonder if he touched it, would it be cold to the touch and real ore. Completely elaborate and unnecessary, but royal none the less. He was so entranced by his surroundings, he didn't hear the door open until it was too late and Regis was in the room with him. He quickly stood and bowed, a faint blush on his face of embarrassment at being caught enjoying the visually stunning room, but all it earned him was a soft chuckle.

 

“How is Noctis?”

 

“Concerned for the rumors being spread about Your Majesty... He wishes to know if there's any truth to one in particular...”

 

“Ah... I suspect I know the one you speak of...” Regis walked to his desk and sat down, signaling for Ignis to do the same. “Would it please him to have a sibling?”

 

“That wasn't quite clear, as the idea of who the father would be was too much for him to bear... Though not as much as it was the idea that Gladio might end up his brother.” Another chuckle and Ignis relaxed, a soft smile finding its way to his lips. “I must confess, Your Majesty, I am perplexed as to why I was summoned.”

 

“Ironically, it is about mating. Well... breeding. Word has gotten to me that Princess Lunafreya is an Alpha as well. You and I both know that makes it near impossible for them to conceive an heir.”

 

“But it is possible. It has been done.”

 

“Yes it has.”

 

“And where would I come in? I'm a Beta, sir...”

 

“Ignis...”

 

“I'm incompatible with either of them.”

 

“Ignis.”

 

“This should be directed to someone else.”

 

“Aren't you tired of that lie, Ignis? Of denying who you are to others? And if you think Noctis is unaware that you are an Omega, then I suppose we should re-evaluate who advises him.” Green eyes locked with each other, one pair daring the other to challenge his words. With a shiver, Ignis slumped in his seat.

 

“... He knows.”

 

“He knows; he is simply waiting for you to be comfortable enough to confess.” Regis leaned forward, resting his arms onto the desk. “I received an earful of his displeasure of you hiding it the last time he and I had dinner.”

 

“Then Gladiolus most likely knows as well...”

 

“Mm, that I can't answer. If he does, it isn't from Noctis telling him. If it makes the slightest difference, I doubt that Prompto is aware.” Regis reached over and pulled out some papers from a desk drawer, pushing them towards Ignis. “As to why I called you here, yes... I am unfairly asking for you to surrogate for Noctis and Lunafreya. I ask, simply because I know Noctis would never allow anyone else the honor.”

 

“What of Prompto?”

 

“Prompto hasn't presented, in any shape or form, as I have been told.”

 

“Would this label me as the Prince's mistress..?”

 

“Not at all. You are free to live your life as you chose. Bond with whom you want. Love as you see fit. I only ask for one child between you and Noctis. Though this will elevate your status. You will be given the title of Lord and sit on his council, no longer a mere servant of the Crownsguard.” Regis smiled a little. “A higher position that you could easily tease Gladiolus over.”

 

“Higher than a Shield? You tempt me so, Your Majesty.” Ignis glanced at the papers on the desk, taking a deep breath before grabbing them and reading them over. Legal documents of his title, his new position, his new... life. He closed his eyes, lashes brushing against his cheek in the process as he thought about what all of this meant for him. Smiling softly, he looked back at the King. “I agree... On one condition.”

 

“Condition?”

 

“Who is the father?”

 

* * *

 

“He HAD to have had an Omega in his room at some point, Noct! I swear I didn't just fuckin' lose it for no reason.” Gladio huffed as he deflected another blow from the prince. “Maybe it was because it was his room or somethin', that cotton candy smell was strong as hell.”

 

“Maybe you just shouldn't have gone over there, big guy.” Noctis frowned before warping out of the other's reach. “You ruined his preening.”

 

“Does Ignis even have sex? I mean he doesn't ever seem interested in that sort of thing.” Prompto tapped his chin in thought with his fork, before stabbing a piece of meat in his lunch. “I can't imagine him giving, though. Definitely seems like a taker.”

 

“Can we not talk about what position Ignis would be in?” Gladio groaned and plopped down onto the floor. “I don't need that imagery.”

 

“Yeah, neither do I.” Noctis moved and sat down next to Prompto. “... but he's totally a taker.”

 

“I know, right!? He gives off those vibes, like whoa! Maybe he's just super picky.” The blond offered the one next to him a bite of food. “Think he has a type?”

 

“Yeah. Tall, dark, and dumb.” The prince smirked and took the bite. “Kinda like Gladio.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Duuuuude. Gladio, you should totally make a move! But not like this morning. You gotta class it up to get with a classy guy like our Iggy!”

 

“Maybe some roses. No sweets. No mention of sweets ever.”

 

“Will you two shut it? I'm not planning on wooing Ignis!”

 

“Awww what's the matter, big guy? Worried he'll turn ya down?” Noctis teased then swiped another piece of food from Prompto's lunch. “Don't worry, if he does, we'll find you a guy that looks like him to blow off some steam.”

 

“Or just get blown off.” The two 20 year olds grinned, then scrambled to run as Gladio launched himself towards them. Both laughed as they made their escapes, Noctis warping out of grasp and Prompto threatening death if his food gets spilled. It wasn't until the sound of a throat clearing did they all stop running about.

 

“Iggy!!” Prompto grinned and moved over to him, offering food. Ignis shook his head slightly and frowned at the other two.

 

“Are we playing keep away?”

 

“Something like that.” Noctis grinned more and Gladio grumbled under his breath. “What'd my Dad want?”

 

“To give me a title. I am now a Lord.”

 

“What really?! That's awesome!” Prompto couldn't contain himself and wrapped an arm around Ignis in excitement.

 

“What'd you do to get that?” Gladio gruffed, moving to get his bag. “Isn't anything special being just an adviser.”

 

“Wha?! Gladio, you sound like he doesn't deserve it!”

 

“Yeah, don't be a dick.” Noctis frowned and moved over to Ignis's side. “It means he gets to stay with us when I become King, right? You should be happy about that, Gladio.”

 

“It's all right... He has every right to be angry.” Ignis gave a slight smile to the younger two. “There were circumstances to the title after all. One I would rather talk to Noctis alone about.”

 

“Aw... Iggy.” Prompto pouted, but accepted it. “I should get going anyway. You three have that dinner, right?”

 

“Actually, you will be my plus one.”

 

“What really?! That's awesome! Always wanted to see what all this was about!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Aw man, this is REALLY uncomfortable! Am I gonna have to dress like this for every special function when I get into Crownsguard?” Prompto pulled at the collar of his uniform, nose wrinkling.

 

“Stop fussing.” Gladio huffed, glancing over at Ignis and Noctis, the two discussing something with some official. He frowned, noticing the two getting oddly close a few times. With the taller's new title, he and the Prince could be cozier, Gladio supposed, but he didn't like it.

 

“You're totally jealous right now.” He glanced at the short blond next to him. “Just tell Iggy how you feel. Rejection or not, it'll probably make you feel better.”

 

“Isn't it weird to you how Noct is occasionally putting a hand on Ignis's lower back?”

 

“Naw. I mean, he's marrying Princess Luna, right? Though he seemed pretty sure of what position Ignis liked in bed...” Prompto nodded sagely as he crossed his arms over his chest. He let out a whine and stretched his arms out. “There is like absolutely no room in this outfit. How do your muscles even fit in it?!”

 

“You get used to it. Been wearin' this since I was younger, remember?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You were born with a giant sword in your hand, I got it. Your dad's the King's Shield after all.” Prompto let a sly grin on his lips. “And mate if the rumors are trueeee.”

 

“Ugh, just stop that. They're not together.” Gladio turned his attention to Regis and Clarus, frowning more. “I really don't want to be Noct's step brother.”

 

“I think it'd be awesome. Having a crown by marriage. You don't even have to do anything but look pretty.” He paused then resumed fidgeting with the jacket. “You think Iggy will need a Shield now? Being all Lord Iggy and stuff.”

 

“Why? You want the job?”

 

“Can I?!”

 

“I'll put in a good word for you.”

 

“Awesomeeee! Wait, are you joking? You better not be joking.”

 

“Lords get bodyguards... sometimes. Depends on how important they are, I suppose.”

 

“You're still not happy about the Lord thing, are ya?” Prompto tilted his head and watched Gladio. He noted the frown deepen and sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Subject change: What do you think I'm going to present as?”

 

“What?” The raven haired man looked down at the blond, confusion on his features. “Aren't you a Beta like Ignis?”

 

“Nope! They told me I haven't presented yet. There's just a delay in my genes. I told them I want to be surprised and not to tell me what I am, but now I'm all nervous. I can still be in the Crownsguard if I present Omega right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Awesome. No worries then.”

 

“There's always Kingsglaive too.”

 

“Ehhhhh nooooo. I'm not cut out for badass stuff like that! I'm wimpy.”

 

“And you want to be Ignis's Shield? Hmm no wimpy stuff there.”

 

“Hey! I'm just Kingsglaive wimpy!” He huffed. “So what do you think?”

 

“Does it matter?” Gladio sighed then leaned back against the wall. “You are what you are. There ain't changing it.”

 

“... Ignis did.”

 

“What do you mean 'Ignis did'?”

 

“Well he totally reeked Omega when we were younger. Now he's all Beta-y. So he clearly changed something.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean Ignis was an Omega?!”

 

“.... Uh.... You... didn't know?”

 

“NO!”

 

“Whoops...”

 

* * *

 

Ignis twitched, glancing over his shoulder at their friends across the room. Something wasn't right by the look on Gladio's face. It went from shock to anger, while Prompto looked like someone just kicked his puppy. He'd probably hear about it later, he always does.

 

“You okay?” He was drawn from his thoughts by Noctis, who began to lead him to a quiet area of the hall they were in. Once out of sight, Ignis let out a breath he was holding and shakily sat down on the nearest floor.

 

“I've been better... Since we're alone, however, I should probably tell you the deal I made with your father over this title business.”

 

“Yeah, okay... But Ignis, you're not looking too great.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You look like you've got a fever... Shit, Ignis, is your heat starting?”

 

“My he-- Noctis.”

 

“... Yeah I know, sorry. I've been waiting for the right time to say something, or for you to say something, but if you're going into heat, we need to get you out of here.”

 

“I'm not going into heat. I have another month left before I have to endure that nightmare.” Ignis frowned and pressed a hand to his forehead. “Perhaps it has been the alcohol.”

 

“Maybe. Don't usually see you drink this much.” Noctis sat down finally, leaning towards the Omega. “So what's the deal?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“With my Dad. What's the deal?”

 

“Ah... Yes... Lady Lunafreya is an Alpha.” He began, shifting in his seat.

 

“So?”

 

“So it would be rather hard for two Alphas to... procreate as it were. You require an Omega.”

 

“... Seriously. He gave you a title so you'd sleep with me?”

 

“Noctis... It isn't like that.”

 

“Isn't it?”

 

“In all honesty, if you weren't a prince, we would be sleeping together all ready... I can't believe I admitted that.”

 

“You're drunk.”

 

“I suppose I am.” He shook his head. “The title is required, by law, for the child to be legitimate. If had remained a servant, it would be a bastard and not suitable for the throne.”

 

“Right... so he gave you a title so we could fuck and have a kid. Got it.”

 

“Language.”

 

“Yeah you're really drunk.” Noctis frowned some. “What about you? You okay with that? What if you want to bond or something?”

 

“Then I am free to do so. All I have to do is produce one heir for you. Not so hard.”

 

“... Did you ask Dad about the rumor?”

 

“Oh, yes, that. Are you sure you want to know?”

 

“... It's Clarus isn't it?”

 

“It is.”

 

“Yuuuuuck.” Noctis flopped back into his seat.

 

“On the bright side, you can call Gladio 'Princess' if you'd like.” They shared a smile before they were interrupted by the man they were talking about. Both looked up at the eldest, waiting for some sort of reaction or reason he had left his post. Gladio's eyes were focused on Ignis, glaring with everything he had in his being.

 

“You're a fucking asshole.”

 

“Language, Gladio. Ignis is drunk.” Noctis said with a slight chuckle.

 

“Fuck off, Noctis.”

 

“Gladio! He is your prince!” Ignis snapped, standing up with intent to challenge the clearly pissed Alpha. “You will show him proper res-”

 

“You're a goddamn fucking Omega. You lied to me for years and you think I need to show respect?”

 

“Can we have this argument another time?” Noctis now stood, placing him between the two. “This is a formal dinner, Gladio, our dads would murder us if we fuck this up.”

 

“No we're having it now, and if we have to go to another room to do so, then fine.” He turned and stormed off, heading towards the doors that lead into a hall and away from the dinner. Before Noctis could stop him, Ignis was after Gladio. He sighed and went back onto the main floor, catching Prompto shifting nervously in his spot. Frowning, the prince walked over to him.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I didn't mean to!! It was an accident, I swear!” Prompto's words were rushed as he fidgeted more. “We were talking about what I would be when I presented and he said something about how you couldn't change it and I said, stupidly I might add, that Ignis did! I'm really sorry, Noct! Did I mention I was stupid? Cause I really, REALLY am.”

 

“No you're not...” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “If anyone is stupid, it's Gladio for not figuring it out.”

 

* * *

 

The room they entered was one of the waiting rooms, set up for when King Regis was over booked in appointments. The furniture was lavish, like the rest of the Citadel, and of course comfortable. Ignis sat in one of the chairs while Gladio moved to a window, opening it to get a breath of fresh air.

 

“Gladio...”

 

“You lied.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I... I was ashamed.”

 

“Did you tell Noctis too? Fuck, if Prompto knew, Noctis probably does, so why the hell am I left out of the fucking loop?”

 

“I didn't tell either of them. They just guessed, correctly.” Ignis sighed and looked at his hands. “Hell, even the King knew, so either I wasn't very skilled in hiding it, or you just didn't put things together.”

 

“... The cotton candy smell...”

 

“I wish you didn't call it that. I am not a sweet.” He looked up, frowning slightly. “That scent...” He paused, closing his eyes tightly and not wanting to say the words. “That scent is from my slick, Gladio. It's always been disgustingly sweet smelling.”

 

“... Fuck.” Gladio hung his head for a second, then pushed off the window sill, moving towards the other. “I'm pissed you didn't tell me, but...” He sat down. “Shit, I don't know. How drunk are you?”

 

“Enough that I'll probably regret it in the morning. After this, I will most likely need more.” He eyed him. “Why?”

 

“Let's skip the rest of the party and go back to my place.”

 

“For what reason?” He narrowed his eyes. “Are... are you propositioning me?”

 

“If that's posh for trying to get you into bed, yeah. Yeah I am.”

 

“This. This is the reason I never told you. You think too much with your cock.”

 

“Is it really?”

 

“Yes!” Ignis huffed and stood up quickly. “I get it. I'm an Omega. I'm meant to be fucked, but don't think just because you know, I'll just jump into bed with you!”

 

“Yeah? So, what? I take you on a date, get all romantic? Is that what you really want from me?”

 

“I... That would be weird from you...” He sat back down, pondering. “Gladiolus... Things aren't so... clear cut.

 

“Hmm, my full name.” Gladio leaned forward. “So tell me what I have to do. In the end, it's going to be you and I as mates, I'm going to make sure of it.”

 

“... Mates?” The blond scoffed and looked away. “You hold yourself highly.”

 

“I know what I want.” The Shield shifted, reaching out to put a hand on Ignis's knee. “Just gotta get you agreeing to it.”

 

“... I wonder if this is how your father seduced the King.”

 

“What.”

 

“Oh right, you don't know about that. Congratulations, you have a sibling on the way.”

 

“... You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding. Iggy, c'mon, you're kidding?”

 

“The King informed me this afternoon.” He leaned forward, placing a hand on the one that rested on his knee. “Still want me after that..?” He purred, cheeks lighting up in both embarrassment and drunkenness.

 

“Yeah, but fuck. They aren't getting married are they?”

 

“... I didn't ask.”

 

“Ugh...” Gladio stood up and offered a hand. “Can I get you to come back to my place to just drink and talk shit over at least?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On?”

 

“How you react to the knowledge I only have a title to be Noct's mistress.”

 

“You took a title... to have sex with Noct...”

 

“No. I took a title so I could have a child for him.”

 

“...”

 

“Do you still want me, even with the knowledge I have to have the heir to the Lucian throne?” Ignis frowned as the other didn't react. “Gladio..?”

 

The movement was too fast for his brain to even react. All he knew was he was suddenly tumbled out of the chair and pinned to the floor as a pair of lips crashed into his. Hands roamed his body, and it made him shiver. Ignis broke the kiss and gasped for air, glasses askew on his nose. He looked up at the Alpha, eyes wide as he saw that look of want that he never realized was for _him._ Gladio went in for another kiss, but he put a hand to his lips, stopping him before they connected.

 

“Firstly, we are at the Citadel, you are not having me when anyone can walk in. Secondly, I... have never taken a knot.”

 

“... How'd you take care of your heats?”

 

“They're called sex toys, Gladio, please educate yourself in the art.”

 

“You're snippy when you're drunk.” He smirked down at the other. “Kinda hot though... both the toys and the snippy.”

 

“Lastly, you are wearing a condom.”

 

“... What?”

 

“I'm not getting prematurely pregnant.”

 

“Right. That's a thing.” Gladio got up, pulling Ignis with him. “Will you finally come to my place now?”

 

“... We'll go to mine.”

 

* * *

 

They could barely keep their hands to themselves as Gladio drove them to Ignis's apartment. The Shield didn't know if it was because the other was drunk, or because their attraction was mutual, but when Ignis's hand slipped into his pants and grasped him, he nearly crashed into a lamppost. The Omega was definitely not shy once he got his mind set, and for that the Alpha was grateful.

 

Getting into the actual building was difficult. He didn't want to dislodge the hand that petted his dick, but fuck did he want to do things to the adviser. The blond whined -Ignis fucking _whined-_ as his hand was pulled away. Gladio groaned from the noise, wondering what else would come from that elegant throat. When he finally managed to get the other out of the car, he found his neck attacked by lips and teeth, nipping and kissing against the side like it was a rare snack. He concluded that when Ignis was horny, _Ignis was fucking horny._ Not a bad thing, considering his uniform trousers were far too tight and a part of him wondered if they'd rip before they got a chance to come off.

 

Next stop was the elevator, to which Gladio pinned Ignis against the metal wall of the cab, returning the favour of the attention to the neck, growling when his phone pinged with a message. Ignis's hand reached and plucked the device from his back pocket and looked at the message, nuzzling the side of his head.

 

“It's from Noct...” Another growl and he pulled away, taking the phone to look.

 

[Everything all right? Where are you guys?] Right, they just left without telling anyone.

 

[Fine. At Ignis's.] He hit send and stuffed the phone back into his pocket, resuming his work of leaving a bright mark on the dirty blond's neck.

 

“Mm Gladio?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don't bite me.”

 

“What, you serious?”

 

“Yes, I'm serious. I'm not ready for a bond.” They stared at each other for a second before lips crashed into the other's. Their tongues sparred until the ding of the doors opening signaled they had reached their destination, and Gladio was determined to get this going further. He picked up the lean body, and carried it to the door with little protest from its owner.

 

The older man carried the younger to the bedroom once the door was unlocked, toss him to the bed and tearing off his own clothes before moving to join him. He growled lowly as he crawled over top of the Omega, then blinked as he noticed Ignis staring.

 

“What..?”

 

“How is that... going to even fit inside of me?”

 

“... Thanks for the ego boost.”

 

“I'm serious!”

 

“I'm sure your body can handle it, Iggy.”

 

“I've never done this, how do you know?!”

 

“Shit... You're still wasted aren't you? Maybe we shouldn't until you sober up.”

 

“You're just going to stop?! Gladiolus Amicitia, you are not stopping. You are going to finish what you started.” The blond hissed and yanked off his own clothes clumsily. He brushed his fingers against his slick covered thighs and reached up, smearing it against Gladio's cheek. “I dare you to try and stop after that.”

 

“Did you just...”

 

“I did.”

 

“I... honestly don't know how to react to that.” Gladio blinked as Ignis leaned up and kissed him, hands moving to go through the long hair the Alpha had. He groaned into the kiss, shifting so he was laying between the Omega's legs, rocking softly against his body as not to scare him in his drunken state. Gladio had his reserves still, unsure that they should engage in this sort of activity while the adviser was this drunk.

 

Now that he thought about it, this might actually be the first time he had seen Ignis drunk.

 

A nip at his lip got his attention back to the task at hand and slowly kissing his way down the body under him until he got to his prize. He could hear Ignis purring as he teasingly took him into his mouth, sucking softly on the tip. Gladio paused to look up, stopped, and pulled away, frowning deeply.

 

It wasn't purring...

 

Ignis was fucking snoring.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis groaned as the sun hit his face. His head was pounding with an obvious hangover, and light wasn't helping in the least. He groaned again and rolled over, freezing when he felt something stir next to him. Slowly he cracked an eye open, hoping whatever the lapse in judgment wasn't that--

 

Oh fuck, it's Gladio.

 

He sat up faster than he meant to, head throbbing from the sudden movement. He noted two things next; he was naked and Gladio was VERY naked next to him. Very slow, he reached between his legs, gingerly touching his thighs and paling at how very sticky they were. Condom wrapper, was there a condom wrapper?! Oh he was never drinking ever again. His moves became frantic as he searched for a wrapper, getting off the bed and looking under it to see if it had fallen down.

 

“Iggy...?” Gladio sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around for the Omega. He blinked when the other stood and moved to his side of the bed, resuming his quest.

 

“I swear to the Six, Gladiolus, if you didn't use a condom...!!”

 

“... Uh... Iggy?”

 

“Show me proof you used one!”

 

“Can you calm down for two seconds?”

 

“Proof, Gladiolus! PROOF! Or I will murder you where you lay!”

 

“Fuck's sake, Ignis, we didn't have sex! You passed out before I could even give you a blow job!” Gladio flopped back into the bed. “If it makes you feel better, I would have used one. I'm not ready to be a dad. Got enough children with Prompto and Noct.”

 

“... I am very sticky.”

 

“Yeah, well you really enthusiastic.”

 

“I...” He looked away, a blush creeping on his cheeks. “I can't deny I haven't... thought about our coupling.”

 

“Go on...”

 

“I have entertained the idea once or twice...” Ignis sat on the edge of the bed. “I suspect you have as well.”

 

“Since I met you.” Gladio sat back up, shifting so his legs were on either side of the blond. “But I thought you were a Beta. I didn't want to hurt you, or even risk it.” He grinned. “Now I know you can take it, I very much want to give it.”

 

“I am taking a shower and going to work.”

 

“I could join you.”

 

“You will get dressed and leave.”

 

“Ouch. Can't we just cuddle?” He moved to wrap his arms around the other, frowning when Ignis moved away.

 

“I can't neglect my duties.”

 

“You're a Lord now, of course you can.”

 

“That doesn't stop me from having responsibilities.” He bit his lip a little in thought, then moved to find his clothes, pulling his phone once he had his trousers in his grasp. He turned it on and quickly flicked through the numbers until tapping the screen and putting the device to his ear as it dialed.

 

“...Ig, who are you callin'?”

 

“Noctis.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To see if he's had breakfast. I've slept in after all.” He paused. “Good morning, your highness. Have you procured food?” He hummed and moved towards the bathroom. “I highly doubt that is anywhere near healthy... No, Prompto is not a type of breakfast food.”

 

Gladio frowned as the door closed. He really hoped that the prince wasn't becoming a cannibal.

 

* * *

 

“Relax, Ignis. We're getting real food, I promise.” Noctis pulled his shoe on, resting his phone between his ear and shoulder. “How are you not hung over?”

 

“For reals. He was hittin' the sauce hard last night.” Prompto smirked a little. “... Do you think Ignis is like a super human?”

 

“If you've got a splitting headache, why are you talking to me? Get some rest.” The prince blinked and sighed dramatically. “You work too much. Don't make me order you to stay home.”

 

“Oh! Oh! Ask how his night with Gladio was!”

 

“Prompto wants to know how was it with Gladio...” Noctis snorted at the response. “I'll tell him. Now get some rest.” He shifted and grabbed his phone, hanging up before tucking it away. “He says you're dead to him.”

 

“Wha?! It was an accident! I swear! Oh man, he's gonna murder me next time we see him!”

 

“As for Gladio, Ignis fell asleep before anything could happen.” The black haired man shrugged then grabbed his jacket. “I guess they're lucky they even made it to the apartment.”

 

“I wonder how Gladio's feeling. You know he's been pining after Iggy for years, right?” Prompto slipped on his own jacket and moved to tuck his arm around Noctis's.

 

“Yeah. I'm pretty sure Ignis feels the same, he's just too wound up.” He smiled a bit, leaning to nip at Prompto's ear.

 

“You think he told Gladio about the whole... baby thing?” The blond blinked as the other groaned and rested his forehead against his shoulder.

 

“Probably, but I really hope not. I don't want to think of the Alpha fights we'd be getting into.”

 

“You know if I present Omega, then I could just do it.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Dad probably won't agree, though.”

 

“Why?! I'm adorable!” Noctis laughed as Prompto pouted.

 

“You can be, I guess.” He smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Come on. I'm starving.”

 

“What do you mean 'You can be'?! I'm always adorable!” The blond pouted and followed the prince, his own stomach rumbling. The two walked silently to the elevator, both trying hard not to hold each other's hand. Prompto shifted as they waited for the lift to get there, wanting nothing more than to just re-link arms with his secret boyfriend.

 

The keyword was secret. Despite the King's kind and understanding nature, it had taken a lot for Prompto to be accepted by Regis. Noctis didn't understand why, and when he asked Ignis, the adviser was just as in the dark as the other two. It did worry Prompto as to what would happen if Regis found out. Would he be sent away from Insomnia? Or worse... and he really didn't want to think of what the 'or worse' would be, especially since he got the feeling that Clarus would be involved. He sighed a little, placing a hand on his stomach. As much as he wanted to be that Omega for Noctis, it was dangerous.

 

“You okay?” He jerked, blinking rapidly as he glanced up at the prince.

 

“Huh? Yeah. Fine. Just thinkin'...” He hummed. “What do you think Iggy would do if he knew about us?”

 

“Worried he'd spill?” Noctis shrugged. “I don't think he'd care as long as we're careful... And we're careful.” He shifted and stepped into the cab when the doors opened, the blond gunner following. “Not like you're pregnant or anything, you're not an Omega.”

 

“Yeah... but...” He frowned, biting his lip in thought, hitting the lobby button.

 

“But..?”

 

“I dunno... I guess with the whole Ignis being your future baby mama, the impending wedding with Luna, and your dad being odd with me, I'm worried I'll get left behind or something.”

 

“I'm not going to leave you behind, Prompto. Alphas need mates. Ignis might be tasked with giving us a kid, but you'll be my mate. Besides, weddings are just political non-sense.”

 

“Noct...”

 

“Plus, Luna and I might have been close when I was younger...” He trailed off, taking a deep breath. “We're Alphas... we're not compatible, even if we wanted to be. We'll love each other, sure... but we...”

 

“It's okay, dude. You don't have to push yourself to be all feely.” Prompto grinned then laughed as the other punched him in the arm.

 

“Fuck you. I was trying to be meaningful!”

 

“Sureeee. Just doesn't suit you.”

 

“You know, maybe we should just go back to the apartment and order food in.”

 

“But we're in the elevator already!” The smaller whined and leaned against the wall. “And you sent Iggy to bed, so we haaaaave to find somewhere else to eat!” He rubbed his stomach again with another whine. “I would murder for some of Iggy's food.”

 

“You know he hates cooking, right? He only does it out of duty.”

 

“Don't shatter my dreams of him becoming an amazing chef of awesome.” Prompto paused and tilted his head. “... What do you think Ignis wanted to do with his life? I mean he had to have had his own dreams, but he's completely given up everything for you.”

 

“Make me feel guilty why don't you.”

 

“Eh, sorry...” The two went silent again, both in thought. They exited the elevator once the doors reopened, making their way to the streets. Prompto tucked his hands into his trouser pockets as a tiny pout came to his lips.

 

“... Let's take Specs some food... maybe we'll feel better.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis glared at Gladio in an attempt to murder him with his looks. The other just sort of smiled sheepisly, scratching the back of his head after getting caught. All the adviser wanted was a glass of water, and he could have sworn he kicked the shield out of his flat hours ago. Yet here he was.

 

Destroying his kitchen.

 

“I'm waiting.” He announced, fingers twitching around the glass he was holding.

 

“... I thought... maybe... You'd like soup.”

 

“And how did soup become this?”

 

“I tried to make dumplings.”

 

“Dumplings. For soup.”

 

“I have a recipe?” Gladio pointed to the flour covered book. He cringed just the tiniest bit as green eyes moved from him, to the book, and back.

 

“What step was throwing flour everywhere?”

 

“That was an accident, I swear. I'm tryin' to be nice here. Can't I get those points?”

 

“Perhaps after my kitchen is no longer a war zone.” Ignis sighed and moved to the sink, glad that at least the facet was clean. He filled his cup and brought it to his lips, taking a sip. He closed his eyes and listened as Gladio moved to get the broom kept in the storage closet. “... Thank you for the thought...”

 

“Welcome... You okay? Outside the hangover. You've been on edge since the Lord thing.”

 

“Apologies. I realize I have been a bit snippy as of late.” He set the glass down in the sink, moving to grab a towel to help clean. The other stopped him, shaking his head as he took the towel away.

 

“Nope. I made it, I'll clean it.”

 

“Gladio...” Their eyes met in the briefest moment before Ignis turned away, a faint blush coating his cheeks. He felt a hand on his chin, and his head was turned back, Gladio's lips meeting his when access was given. The dirty blond imagined it was to be chaste, but it quickly turned passionate, finding himself pushed against the counter and the brunette's body against his. Gods, how he wanted this contact. How he wanted to just give in completely. He broke the kiss and placed a hand on the other's chest, pushing him lightly away.

 

“What? What is it?” Gladio frowned and took the slim hand in his own. “Ignis, talk to me.”

 

“I can't do this...”

 

“Why? Give me one good reason.”

 

“... Noctis.” Ignis closed his eyes as Gladio practically tore away from him.

 

“What, you already fucking him? Is that it?” He kept his eyes closed as the taller man stormed to the other side of the kitchen, most likely going back to cleaning. In truth, Ignis hadn't had sex with anyone; Gladio had been the closest the previous night. His nose twitched as the scent of an angry Alpha filled his senses and he tried to fight the urge to try and calm down the other. Ignis's feet moved on their own, hurrying over to Gladio. He put his hand on his shoulder and leaned in to nuzzle between the man's shoulder blades.

 

“Get the fuck off me.”

 

“Gladio... please, it isn't like that.”

 

“I said get the fuck off me.”

 

“Will you just listen?” He huffed and moved to grab the broom, trying to get Gladio's attention focused on him. “I care for you. Greatly. But we both have committed our life to serving the crown and that doesn't allow us certain freedoms.”

 

“You mean it doesn't allow you certain freedoms because of you agreeing to have a kid for Noctis.”

 

“I... I told you..?” He stepped back, gaze falling to his feet. “It is out of duty, Gladio. While Noctis does have meaning for me, he isn't you.”

 

“That supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Princess Lunafreya is an Alpha, they can't--”

 

“So, what, you just gonna be bound to the both of them? Is that the plan?”

 

“No! The plan is for one child and then I am allow to live my life as I wish. If you can tolerate that my first born will be with him, then I wish to spend the rest of my time with you.”

 

“...” Gladio let a small smirk come to his lips. “You sayin' you love me, Iggy?”

 

“I..” The Omega flushed before shifting and composing himself. “If that's how you want to interpret that, then I suppose I am.”

 

“This is the weirdest mating dance I've ever seen.” Noctis cut in, causing the two to turn towards him.

 

“Definitely not what the documentaries show.” Prompto added, grinning as he lifted up the bags he held. “We come baring noms! But uh... where's the kitchen?”

 

“Yeah, did a snow storm hit it?” The prince joked with a grin of his own. Ignis cleared his throat and looked away, trying to hide the return of the blush on his cheeks. “You all right, Specs?”

 

“It's not everyday that you say something rather embarrassing in front of an audience, but I will recover...” He looked back to them, watching as they brushed the flour onto the floor to set up plates and the food. “Excuse me while I go change into more suitable attire.”

 

“Nothing wrong with a tank and pjs, Iggy! I'd probably still be in my boxers if I didn't have to go outside.” Prompto nodded with a sagely expression on his face, causing Gladio to snort in slight annoyance.

 

“We were having a conversation.” He declared then wrapped an arm around Ignis's waist, leading the other towards the bedroom as the younger two blinked in confusion.

 

“... I don't like it when mom and dad fight.” The little blond pouted and popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

 

“... Did you just call them 'mom and dad'?”

 

“... I'm gonna go spy on them.” Prompto set down his container of food and moved in the direction the older two went.

 

“What? No don't!” Noctis huffed and followed to try and stop him, only finding he too now had his ear pressed against the door. “... I can't hear anything...”

 

“Shh!!” Prompto poked the prince in the side. He frowned then whined. “I can't hear anything either!! Not fair! How can we spy on them if the door is that thick?!”

 

“Or maybe we're silent because we can hear you!!” Gladio's voice called through the door and before Prompto could run, (the prince of course warped away with a laugh) the wood slab flung open, the large Shield glaring down at the short blond. “Get lost.”

 

“Yep! Right! Going!” He saluted and hurried back tot the kitchen, where Noctis was munching on his food. “Thanks for that.”

 

“Not like I can grab you and warp both of us. It doesn't work that way.”

 

“Ya could have tried!!” The blond wrinkled his nose and rubbed his stomach. “That smells rank, dude.”

 

“What?! It's a burger!” The dark haired man frowned. “You know, you keep having food problems. You okay?”

 

“Maybe it's the stomach flu?” He looked around. “We should clean the mess... do something nice for Igs.”

 

“Specs did look more frazzled than usual.”

 

“Not every day you find your kitchen turned into a snowfield.”

 

* * *

 

Ignis came out of his bathroom, fully dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks. Gladio sighed, knowing their talk was officially over now that the younger was in business mode. He stood and moved over, reaching to undo the top most button, letting his fingers brush over the skull necklace that rested in the dip where his clavicles met.

 

“... I'll try.” He finally said, eyes completely entranced by the soft skin of suprasternal notch.

 

“Try?”

 

“To not be a fuckin' prick about you havin' to fuck Noct.” He finally met green eyes with his own amber ones. “I ain't happy about it. Especially since I'd rather you be pupped by me.”

 

“Perhaps you've been around the other two with the crude language spouting from your lips.” Ignis grumbled and started to move away but was stopped by Gladio's hand on his upper arm. “We are not animals. You do not 'pup' an Omega.”

 

“You gonna fight with me on everything?”

 

“Fight you on everything?! What am I fighting you on now?!” He huffed. “I don't want to be reduced to bodily functions, this is exactly why I kept this from you!”

 

“Wait, I'm not reducing you to anything!” he grabbed the other's face, trying to make him focus solely on him. “Ignis, you are more than your biology... and yes, while I really would love to one day have a child with you, you are no way just a baby maker.” He froze when tears hit his hands. Carefully, he reached up and pulled off the other's glasses so he could wipe the tears away. “... I'm going to have a word with the King...”

 

“No... Gladio, please...” Ignis practically squeaked out the words before clearing his throat and pulled away, wiping his cheeks. “There's no need. I know what my duty is.”

 

“Ignis...” Gladio sighed and pulled the Omega into his arms, holding him tight.

 

“You're squishing me.”

 

“Yeah, so? I ain't letting you go.” He smirked then nuzzled the smaller's head. “Besides, you're to relax today. Prince's orders.”

 

“I have work to do.”

 

“Nope!” The shield snatched up the adviser and tossed him on the bed before joining him. “Work is now chilling in bed.” He grinned as he flopped down next to the other man, blinking a little when he felt arms go around his neck and a head tucked under his chin. He moved his arm some and began rubbing Ignis's side. He felt the Omega sigh contently, which caused him to smile. Slowly the two began to doze off until a sound that suspiciously sounded like glass shattering game from the kitchen.

 

“The boys...” Ignis growled and got up, storming out of the room with Gladio following in curiosity. When they got to the kitchen, the two 20 year olds froze with the classic deer in headlights look. While the room was cleaner than how they left it, between the two was a plate, shattered. “Out... of my kitchen.”

 

“Yep! Going!” They ran out as fast as they could.

 

“Oh hey! A music collection!! What!! Dude!! Ignis listens to death metal?!” Prompto's voice echoed from the living room, causing the glasses wearing man to twitch.

 

“OUT!!”

 

* * *

 

Gladio walked quickly down the halls of the Citadel, determined to find his father, and in turn, the King. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure how he was going to demand that Regis find someone else for Noctis, but he had to say something after seeing Ignis shed tears earlier that day.

 

After kicking out the prince and Prompto, the adviser refused to relax and left the apartment to go to the Citadel himself. It flat out pissed Gladio off, though he kept it to himself. Ignis wasn't working just out of duty, but to take his mind off the past few days, which just made the shield even more angry about the situation.

 

“Dad.” He didn't bother knocking as he entered the office of Clarus Amicitia. He received a glare, then the rise of a finger, motioning for a minute of silence as he ended the phone call he was currently entertaining. Once he sat down the device, he leaned back in his seat and motioned for Gladio to sit down.

 

“Why are you barging into my office?”

 

“We need to talk about Iggy.”

 

“Gladious... This is not a topic I want to discuss.” The older shield rubbed his temples. “Besides, he agreed to Regis's plan.”

 

“Yeah, cause he feels like it's his job. He can't say no to a King. Dad, he was crying about it this morning.”

 

“Crying?”

 

“Okay, maybe it was partly because of me, but yeah... It's like his biggest fear has been realized, that he's only wanted as breeding stock.” He gripped his trousers tightly as he closed his eyes. “He's more than that, and this kills me he's feeling that way.”

 

“I see what this is truly about.” Clarus sighed and sat forward, resting his arms on the desk. “You're in love with Ignis. This doesn't stop you from being with him. Merely, he just needs to provide an heir to the crown.”

 

“That's exactly the problem, Dad! It makes him feel worthless!”

 

“Have you actually discussed this with him? Or are you guessing because of him crying? If I recall, he was rather drunk last night, even Regis noticed. Perhaps it was stress--”

 

“Do you fucking hear yourself?!” Gladio slammed his hands on the desk, glaring at his father. “You're trying to justify using him as a breeding mare!” The two stared at each other before Clarus sighed again.

 

“I'll discuss with Regis...”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I'll be seeing him later tonight... An ultrasound is to be done.”

 

“An ultrasound?” The younger shield paled as his father smirked.

 

“Of course. One needs an ultrasound to check on their child.”

 

“I AM NOT CALLING NOCTIS MY BROTHER!”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode Prompto in this chapter!!

Prompto rubbed his stomach and frowned at how upset it was. He wasn't really paying attention to what Ignis was saying, but he knew it was something important. It had to be if Ignis was talking about it right? He lean forward, trying to stop himself from wanting to throw up. He needed to see a doctor. Maybe he was finally presenting?

 

“Prompto..? Are you all right?” Ignis frowned himself. “You're rather pale...”

 

“What was your presenting like?” The blond rubbed his stomach. “I feel really sick.”

 

“Painful. I was miserable for days.” He got up and moved over, pulling his glove off before pressing his hand to the younger's forehead. “You don't feel warm. Perhaps you're becoming an Alpha.”

 

“What?! Serioiusly?” Prompto huffed and leaned back in his seat, slumping. “I was really hoping to be an Omega. That way you don't have to... you know.” The adviser blinked and sighed, moving back to his seat.

 

“I thank you for your concern, but I am fine with the prospect of giving Noctis a child.”

 

“What about Gladio?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Don't you want to be with him? I mean you pretty much said you love him the other day.” The gunner bit his lip. “Like don't you want to do anything for yourself?”

 

“...” Ignis sighed again and pulled off his glasses off, cleaning them off. “It's a duty, Prompto. Gladio understands that it's a duty... or at least I believe he does. He did offer to discuss the matter with the King, and I told him no.”

 

“Gladio loves you.”

 

“... Prompto...”

 

“He does. Give him a chance, okay?” Prompto rubbed his stomach again, making an odd noise. “Oh man, I'm gonna hurl...”

 

“Please make it to a bathroom...” Ignis winced a little as the little blond got up and ran out, hopefully running to the nearest bathroom. Once more sighing, he began working on some paperwork that rested on his desk. When the door opened again, he was expecting Prompto, he didn't bother looking up. It wasn't until a throat was clear did he put down his pen and look up. He quickly stood and bowed slightly. “Lord Amicitia...”

 

“Ease, Ignis. May I sit?” Clarus waited for the Omega to motion before sitting down. “My son came to speak to me about the situation between you and Noctis.” He chuckled when Ignis groaned. “I take it he approached me without your urging?”

 

“You are correct...”

 

“He said you were crying over it.” Ignis froze, eyes widening. “Judging from that reaction, am I correct in assuming you did? Ignis, if you're uncomfortable with this, we can find someone else.”

 

“I didn't... I... Gladiolus said that he wanted me to have his child and not Noctis's. However, he didn't exactly say 'child', he said 'pupped'. Like I was some sort of animal!! I am not an animal!! I... I...” He put his face in his hands, trying to calm himself.

 

“He... neglected to mention that...” Clarus reached over the desk and put a hand on Ignis's shoulder. “If this is too much for you... I will talk to Regis.”

 

“It's not... I swear it.” He mumbled into his hands, not wanting to look up. “I just don't need Gladio trying to assert his dominance over me. I dreaded him finding out... I truly did.” The dirty blond looked up finally, pulling off his glasses to wipe off the smudges from his hands. “May I ask something?”

 

“Of course, what is it?”

 

“Why did the King choose me?”

 

“Simple. You've been in Noctis's life the longest, you're closest to him. We couldn't think of anyone more fitting to be with him in that sense.” Clarus cleared his throat again, the Alpha slightly finding it odd to talk about this. “Of course, we did figure you'd want your own life, choose your own mate, which is why we agreed that it should only be at least one. Though, I believe Regis would love to see you as Noctis's mate in some capacity.” He shifted, trying to not look nervous to Ignis. “He took you in at such a young age. In honesty, you're like a son to him.”

 

“You don't have to explain anymore... Thank you, Lord Amicitia...”

 

“Please, just Clarus, Ignis. I'll talk to Gladio about coming off to strong on you. If his advances are too much, let me know. I'll put a stop to it.”

 

“Thank you...” The two looked at the door as it opened, a very pale Prompto coming in, still holding his stomach.

 

“Uh... am I interrupting?” The small blond seemed to shrink at the sight of Clarus, not knowing if he should bolt out of the room, or try and stand up straighter.

 

“Not at all.” Clarus stood and moved towards the gunner, intending to leave. “You look sick, Prompto. I believe it's time for you to go home.”

 

“I'll see to it.” Ignis stood from his desk, gathering his papers. The elder nodded and left the two alone without another word, causing Prompto to slide to the floor in relief.

 

“He scares me.”

 

“As he should. He is King Regis's shield.”

 

“True... True...”

 

* * *

 

Ignis had to stop three times on the way to Prompto's to let the younger get rid of the contents of his stomach. He frowned at the third time and turned them around, driving the 20 year old to the nearest emergency room. The blond protested, but the Omega insisted it wasn't normal for the other to be puking so much.

 

Imagine his surprise that an unpresented was most definitely pregnant.

 

Ignis felt a rise in annoyance, rubbing his nose as Prompto hung his head, the two still in the car, but parked in the parking lot of the ER. One, it wasn't physically possible for an unpresented to even BE pregnant. After taking a deep breath he finally spoke.

 

“You... are aware this isn't normal.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Who's is it?” He looked at the other blond and saw him cringe and sink into the chair at that comment. This wasn't good. There was only one person that it could be with that reaction. “Noctis...”

 

“I'm sorry, Ignis... I know this isn't exactly... uh... the plan? But we didn't know I could even get pregnant! You're right! I'm unpresented! It shouldn't be even possible! We've been really careful, I promise! You're the only one who knows now!”

 

“Prompto it isn't the fact you two are sleeping together, it's the fact that you're pregnant! Do you have any idea how this will jeopardize relations with Tenebrae?! They're not even completely accepting of me, and this? This will just...” Ignis stopped, noting the tears from the smaller. He sighed and reached over and rubbed Prompto's back. “We'll figure this out... but the King must know... There is a chance that you might be asked to...” He couldn't finish the sentence, it was too hard to imagine it, but Prompto knew what he was getting at and started to sob.

 

“I can't do that!! Please Ignis!! Don't tell anyone!!” He cried, practically throwing himself across the car and into the Omega's lap, crying against his chest.

 

“Does Noctis know?”

 

“No... No he doesn't...” The older rubbed the younger's back gently, his instincts kicking in and putting him in 'mother mode'. “Shift a little, I need access to the gear shift... You don't have to leave me, just give a little room for my arms...” He was suddenly very glad for his position for the Crown, because driving with Prompto pretty much in his lap was probably breaking numerous traffic laws.

 

Once back to the Citadel, he carefully got him and the blond out of the car without dislodging him. It was quite a task, walking the other into the great hall and asking for a private audience with the King with Prompto hiccuping against him.

 

The King came out of the thrown room, hurrying over to the two, and placing a hand on Ignis's back, guiding them to his private office. He frowned when the two didn't separate when the adviser sat down, the little blond clinging and sitting in the other's lap.

 

“What has happened?” Regis asked as he sat down behind his own elegant desk. He frowned as a new round of fresh tears fell down Prompto's cheeks.

 

“He is with child, your majesty...” Ignis said calmly, rubbing Prompto's back, trying to get the younger to relax. “Noctis's child.”

 

“How is that possible? He hasn't presented.” The king frowned, then froze as realization came over him. Of course, he should have taken that into consideration. The young man's unique genetics. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Ignis... Prompto is a rare creature...” He started, noting the other tense in the adviser's arms.

 

“Rare..?”

 

“Prompto, if you do not want Ignis to know, please say now.” The older Omega spoke softly, knowing how touchy the subject could be. When the younger nodded, Regis relaxed and gave a small comforting smile. “Prompto isn't from Insomnia. He's from Niflheim. A spy found a Magitek Trooper facility and stole him when he was a baby. We can only assume that he was in the beginning of becoming one himself. What we did find out, is that he was made with some significant signs of daemon modification.”

 

“... he isn't a daemon. He isn't even close to one.” Ignis growled and pulled Prompto closer, his urge to protect rising. The king raised his hand to try and call the younger Omega, but knowing well that when one is in that mode, it was hard to get any sort of rationality from one.

 

“He isn't. He just was created with some of their energy. Please, calm yourself, Ignis.” He waited till the dirty blond relaxed, pleased a bit at the protectiveness. “It's made his genes similar to a retrovirus. They assess the situation and evolve to best fit, changing his make-up in the process. If he's... the receiving end, which clearly he is... His body must have evolved in order to accommodate to an Alpha.”

 

“...He isn't capable of presenting then... He just changes to fit his partner?” Ignis asked, Prompto finally sitting up and moving to his own seat.

 

“You aren't mad, are you...?” The blond asked quietly. Ignis gave him a small smile and touched his shoulder.

 

“No, I'm not mad. You can't help your past, any more than I can.” He responded, hoping it set Prompto at ease. “As for the child...”

 

“He can keep it of course. I'm not so cruel I would make him lose a child. It can't be an heir, of course, but I do look forward to having a grandchild.” Regis smiled, chuckling at Prompto perking up.

 

“You... you mean it?! I can keep it?!”

 

“Of course. You might not be an Omega, but the pain of losing a child would affect you just as much as it would Ignis or I.”

 

“... Your majesty... Since I can give Noct kids, why not release Ignis from having to do it?” Prompto asked, fidgeting a little.

 

“It's not possible. You aren't qualified or acceptable.” Regis's expression turned stern. “Yes, it is because of what you are. I'm sorry, Prompto, but it is something I cannot change.” He sighed a little. “You two are dismissed... Ignis, arrange the proper channels to keep this quiet.”

 

“Yes your majesty.” The taller stood and bowed, motioning for Prompto to do the same before hurrying him out of the office.

 

Regis waited for them to leave before punching the desk. How could he have been so blind to his son's relationship with the little MT?! This was disastrous. He was going to have a very serious talk with Noctis as soon as everything calms down, and keeping this a secret was of the utmost importance. Even Clarus couldn't know; He knew the Alpha would demand the child be terminated. He put a hand to his own stomach, trying to imagine the pain it would be to lose this child he had with his Shield. He couldn't even fathom putting that on another.

 

Yes, this child had to be a secret until it was born.

 

* * *

 

Ignis was glad to be home after driving Prompto around to get the necessary things to help him through his sickness. It made his own insides hurt with desire to carry his own child, and he currently loathed his biology with a passion. He wasn't ready for a child, not in the least, and clearly neither was the other blond. Alas accidents happen.

 

He fell face down onto his couch, groaning at the cracking in his back as everything moved into place. He definitely needed that, however the moment didn't last long as his door opened and the scent of Gladio hit his nose. His hand instantly raised, middle finger extended, receiving a snort in the process.

 

“Hello to you too.” The bigger man moved over and crawled over top of the smaller, purring. “You smell sweet...” He rolled his hips against Ignis's rear.

 

“Get off me.” The adviser hissed and tried to wiggle away.

 

“Uh-uh, you smell way too good.” Gladio paused. “You ain't going into heat are ya?”

 

“No! I was just... having motherly cravings...” He admitted, pushing the large man off of him. He sighed as the Alpha was suddenly nuzzling his throat. “Gladio, please... Enough.”

 

“Can't help it... just so damn good.” The taller man rumbled, licking at Ignis's neck. “Wanna mate you...”

 

“That's quite enough.” The Omega got up and moved away. “You're scent drunk.”

 

“Yeah maybe, but I've always wanted to mate you. Didn't we already have this conversation?” Gladio didn't move, which allowed Ignis to relax a bit. “So what caused the cravings?”

 

“... I was around a very pregnant and emotional individual all day.”

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

“I'm sorry, but I can't tell you.”

 

“Shit, was it the King? Is he seriously carryin' my dad's kid?”

 

“No it wasn't the King and yes he is.” Ignis frowned a little. “I find their coupling rather romantic. How many years did they have to put it off for duty, only to give in to their love and create life?”

 

“That's the mother instinct talking.” Gladio scrunched up his nose.

 

“Possibly... But I can't help but compare it to us...” He sat down in a chair and gave Gladio a look to stay put when he saw the Alpha twitch. “Duty comes first.”

 

“Oh fuck off with that shit.” The man snarled, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees. “We're not supposed to put our life on hold just to service the fuckin' crown. We can fuck and be together without their permission.”

 

“Gladio, I can't.”

 

“You can! Damnit, Ignis! I hate that you're just putting yourself aside to be a godsdamn brood mare for the crown! Don't you have wants and feelings?!”

 

“Stop comparing me to a fucking animal!” Gladio jerked at the Omega's anger, hanging his head a little. “Do you truly feel that Omegas are that beneath you?!”

 

“No... Igs, no... I swear.”

 

“Get out.” He hissed, pointing to the door. “And leave the key.”

 

“Ignis...”

 

“Out, or I'll call your father and have him remove you.” The adviser glared. Gladio glared back, pulled out his keys and took off Ignis's apartment key, tossing it to the coffee table. The Alpha let out a growl and moved towards the door. “If you learn to accept that I will have a child for Noctis, then maybe we can discuss further about us...” He closed his eyes as the Shield stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 

Gods, today was such a mess...

 

* * *

 

Prompto knocked on Noctis's door, biting his lip nervously. He had promised Ignis he'd stay home, but he had to see his boyfriend. The door opened and he practically threw himself at the prince, clinging to him as tight as he could. The Alpha blinked then nuzzled the other, smiling.

 

“Hey Prom... I missed you too...” He purred and kissed his love's temple.

 

“We need to talk...” The blond mumbled into Noctis's shoulder, pulling away and moving to the couch. He had to tell him everything. What he was, his physical condition, and that King Regis knew. He could sense the other's confusion. Prompto took a deep breath as he felt an arm go around his shoulders. “Noct... I'm pregnant.”

 

“Wait what? How? You're not an Omega.” The black haired man frowned, but reached out and touched Prompto's belly. “We're... really gonna be parents?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“So Ignis is off the hook then. I've got an heir right here.”

 

“No... Noct... It... it doesn't work that way...” He took a deep breath and explained everything to his boyfriend. He was terrified of what the prince would do, how he would react.

 

“... So? You're my mate. Why does any of that matter?”

 

“Your dad said--”

 

“Fuck what he said. You're having my kid, that means you're my mate and that's my heir. If he's got a problem with it, fine whatever, but when I'm king, his opinion won't matter.”

 

“What about Ignis?”

 

“What about him?” The prince frowned, watching the blond closely. Prompto bit his lip and looked down at his stomach.

 

“Noct, I think he really wants to give you a child. He's fighting Gladio over it, despite really, really wanting him. I mean like those two seriously just need to fuck already.” The blond sighed and flopped on the couch, face going into a pillow. “This all sucks!!”

 

“... So I knock up Ignis, get that done and over with, he hooks up with Gladio, and you and I get raise our baby. What's so wrong with that?”

 

“It really isn't that simple, man.” He rolled over to face the prince, frowning a little. “The second Igs gets pregnant with your kid, I'm gonna get overlooked by everyone. Our kid would be the bastard and... and...” He groaned and laid back down.

 

“.... So we say Ignis is the mother of your child, skip the whole him having a kid, and not worry about it?” Noctis frowned as well, sitting down in a chair. “Prom, you're not giving me much to work with here.”

 

“Cause I got nothin'!” The blond cried out and nearly flailed. “You make it sound so easy!” Prompto huffed and then squeaked when he felt the taller crawl between his legs. He looked up at him and smiled a little, reaching up and cupping the prince's cheek. He pulled him into a kiss and shifted under him, making their hips meet. He was rewarded with a growl from the Alpha before he pulled back. “Um... Can we have sex with me... pregnant?”

 

“Why not? You're not that far along right?”

 

“Right... but...”

 

“It's not going to hurt.” Noctis paused and moved back a little. “Do you not want to?”

 

“No! No, I do... Maybe we should call Ignis first? See if it's all right?”

 

“Seriously?” The raven haired man laughed. “We could just look it up on the internet.”

 

“Yeah okay... that is a thing. Right...” Prompto pulled out his phone and looked it up, sighing a little then tossing it aside. “All right, let's do this.”

 

“We're good?”

 

“We're good!” The resumed kissing, Noctis pulling at Prompto's clothing until the blond was completely nude. Purring, the Alpha moved down to take him into his mouth, sucking the other softly. The smaller's hands went into raven locks, tangling into the silk like strands. “Shit... Noct... feels really good when you do that...” He was rewarded with Noctis's tongue twirling around the tip and swiping over the slit on the end. The blond mewed loudly as his back arched, tugging on the prince's hair just how he knew he liked it.

 

Both growled when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Ignore it...” Prompto begged and whimpered as Noctis got up. “C'mon... Noct, ignore it!” He pouted as he watched the older walk to the door, getting back into his pants before Noctis opened the door.

 

“Hey...” Gladio raised his hand in a bit of a wave when the door opened. “Can we talk?”

 

“You got 5 seconds.” The younger Alpha growled, not letting the older one through the door.

 

“Shit, everyone's kicking me out today huh? What is it? Hate Gladio day?” The taller snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Move it half pint. I'm not standing out here.”

 

“Noct...” Prompto's soft voice cause both to turn to him. He blushed a little and fidgeted from his spot on the couch. “Just let him in...”

 

“Tch... fine...” Noctis moved and let his shield in, then hurried to Prompto, pulling him into his arms and holding him possessively. Gladio raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before Ignis's words about a very pregnant and emotional individual came back to him.

 

“Wait, you're the pregnant one Igs was talking about, aren't you?” He sat down and frowned. “You ain't an Omega, how the hell did that happen?”

 

“I don't really want to explain it...” Prompto gripped his pant-legs tightly, avoiding Gladio's look.

 

“... Shit, ain't this just a mess.” The large man leaned back in the chair. “You know you made Ignis go into mother hen mode? He's letting off a scent that's just begging an Alpha to fill him up.”

 

“Maybe that kind of talk is what's keeping him from accepting you, Gladio.” Noctis snapped, pulling Prompto closer. “All you've been able to talk about since finding out, is fucking him. You're treating him completely different than what you used to and I don't blame him for not wanting you.”

 

“Wait, what do you mean Ignis is letting off a scent? That means he's stopped the surpressants?” Prompto injected before the two could start their little Alpha showdown. The two looked at him and let the information process. “I mean you never scented him before right? That's how you didn't know. But now you can, so he's stopped taking his pills.”

 

“What are you saying, Prom?” Noctis frowned, tilting his head a little. “Specs always had a scent... sort of. That cotton candy smell.”

 

“I thought you said he doesn't like it being called that?” The blond wiggled a little from Noctis's grasp, giving him a look when the prince tried to pull him back.

 

“It's cause it's his slick.” Gladio added, frowning a little as he watched them. “His slick is what makes that scent. He admitted that the other day... What's goin' on between you two?” He finally asked as Noctis shifted closer to Prompto.

 

“It's my kid.” The prince announced, puffing his chest a little in pride, then growled. “And there's another Alpha too close to my mate.”

 

“I ain't interested in Prom, you know that. And seriously? You know how much trouble you're gonna get into?” The larger Alpha shook his head a little. “Geeze, it's a fuckin' mess for all of us, ain't it.”

 

“Maybe for you. Not for us.” Noctis leaned and nuzzled Prompto, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

 

“It's kinda a mess for us too, Noct...” Prompto sighed and gave Gladio a pitiful look. “Seriously, this is what happens to Omegas when they get knocked up? Alphas get all needy?”

 

“Yeah pretty much.” Gladio grinned a bit. “Our instinct to protect kicks into overdrive. Omegas have it too with their children... You probably triggered Ignis's earlier with how he was acting when I saw him.”

 

“He was more touchy feely than usual...” The blond nodded then squeaked when the prince bit his ear. “Noct!!”

 

“Sorry... Just... I never noticed a scent on you before...” The royal Alpha couldn't keep his lips off the other's neck.

 

“I can't smell anything.”

 

“Good. Now fuck off. You've had your 5 seconds.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's going to be smut at some point. Promise!!


End file.
